


Open Wounds

by HungLikeARainbro



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungLikeARainbro/pseuds/HungLikeARainbro
Summary: Count D admires Leon Orcot's scars.





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hammered out, barely beta'd. Enjoy?

The soft sweep of silk against wood as the Count made his way across the bedroom floor was too light to disturb even the ex-detective’s keen senses. Nevertheless he lifted the fabric of his robe as he neared out of consideration for his tired lover, stopping short of the bed to look upon him with fondness.

D adored watching Leon sleep, especially when the moon was full and close and could pour silver onto bronze. It was at these times the various tones of his skin could be truly appreciated, D thought, as he roamed the tan-lines with his eyes. The hands and face were darkest; exposed to the elements more often than any other parts, and his face looked particularly tanned contrasted against the buttery hair fanned out on the pillow. Despite complaining about being too over-the-hill for such a style he had grown it out again, to D’s eternal pleasure.

The arms were sun-kissed too and in his youth so would his stomach have been, convinced as he was in those days that short t-shirts were fashionable. Now it was a lighter shade, the same as his chest from where the two of them had spent a few hours at the beach recently. Leon lay and soaked up the sun’s rays whereas D preferred to simply observe from the safety of a wicker seat under a parasol.

Beneath the waist: pale and virgin, a place for only the Count and the moon to enjoy.

However D believed Leon’s true beauty lay in the many scars lit up by the moon’s shimmering beams. Old smooth white lines and starbursts versus jagged angry pink newcomers. Each one was a chapter title telling the story of Leon Orcot. D himself was responsible for some of those headers.

He pressed his red lips against one he knew very intimately around his neck and Leon finally stirred under the touch. He sleepily opened one eye to regard the sly man still nuzzling his flesh. “D… you fucking creep.”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t awake this whole time.”

“I have to be. It’s the only way to protect myself from being molested.”

D clicked his tongue and draped himself along the other man’s body. “I would never.”

Leon carded his fingers through D’s smooth hair thoughtfully. “Why do you stare at me like that anyway?”

“You are beautiful. Sometimes I am taken aback.”

“If anyone walked in on this scene and had to describe it, it’s you who’d be called that. Not me.”

“I should hope no-one ever does. And you only look more enchanting when you blush, detective.”

“I’m not!” he protested loudly and it made his cheeks burn brighter.

D chuckled and lifted himself up to admire the skin hiding beneath him. “It is merely jealousy, detective. Your body is wonderful. My species does not scar.” He lifted his hand to brush a finger against his eyelashes. “At least not easily. To have your history writ upon you must be fascinating.”

“Not every scar is fun.”

D knew which ones he meant and his eyes fell upon them for a moment until he shook the memory from his mind and found a different scar to focus upon. “What about this one?” He traced the fractured circle above Leon’s navel. “A bullet?”

“Yup. Just a shoot-out at a store. I wasn’t even on duty. Just the wrong place at the wrong time. I don’t think the little punk had even fired a gun before then. Of course the dumb fuckers on the unit they sent out gunned him down. What a waste.”

D was used to Leon’s matter-of-fact way when talking about his work. He only broke character in rare cases, like the time he confided about his partner and old school-friend, and D suspected it had only ever been in front of him. It was moving. D slid his fingers upward to caress an older-looking scar on his arm. “This one?”

“Broke my arm and the bone came through the skin. Pretty cool.” Leon laughed suddenly. “Actually you’ll really like this one – I climbed a tree to get down a cat and impress a girl I liked. Fell right out. And she went and dated some other guy anyway.”

“Oh my! Was the cat all right?”

“Trust you to focus on the damn cat,” Leon muttered.

“Well obviously you were fine, detective.”

“I wasn’t fine! I broke my god-damned arm, you freak!”

“You know what I meant. You’re here now, against many, many odds.”

Leon grumbled that the cat jumped out before he could even reach it and D pressed his hands against his mouth to hide his laughter. Leon gently hit his arm. “Not funny.”

D took a few moments to calm down into subdued giggles. Once he was settled he moved backwards to straddle lower down on Leon’s legs so he could point out another scar. “This one has always intrigued me. Such a strange place.”

Leon nodded and propped himself up to look at the short white lines on his groin. “That was definitely not a fun one. I got stabbed by a drunk girl in a bar. She was making a scene and I got the job of escorting her out. They didn’t tell me she had a broken bottle on her and she went straight for my happy place. Lucky for me I was in civilian wear. Jeans are dick-savers.”

“Lucky for me also, though eunuchs are highly prized in many cultures,” D said teasingly. “Although, I would certainly love you no less.”

Leon shivered as D leant down and placed a kiss upon the semi-circle of scars. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, D.”

D’s kisses moved up Leon’s body, stopping at every scar he could find to seal each memory with love until he reached his heart. Leon covered it with one hand as the other itched towards the scar’s partner on his thigh. “Not that one.”

“One day… I’ll be able to…”

“No you won’t. But it’s okay. I don’t expect you to.” Leon sat up and wrapped his arms around D’s cool body, marring it with his human touch and searing it with his human kisses.

D looked to the dawning sky blessing their coupling with the last shreds of moonlight. No, he would never forgive that scar nor the actions surrounding it.

But it would always be the most beautiful of them all.


End file.
